Rokkaku Sentai Bladeranger
by selocon
Summary: A special ops/spy organization dedicated to hunting and destroying the evil half beast half human Kydams are faced with a bigger threat now that Grievance has awoken. Akari must assemble and train her team while avoiding getting destroyed and facing an imminent threat from the inside.
1. Mission 1: Blade on!

A figure with spikes coming out of its back and arms blasted people and buildings, laughing. It is suddenly knocked back by a blast, and a single female, dressed in a black and red jacket, walks up. "Far enough, Kydam!" She shouted, pulling a red key from her jacket pocket, and sticking her right arm out to reveal her Bladegear. "Blade on!" She pressed the button on the end of the key as it glowed, and she bent her arm till her right wrist was directly in front of her. Placing the key in, she shouted, "Bladeranger! Hyperdrive!"

A morphing sequence is shown with a hexagon breaking up into six parts, as she calls out 6 things. "Legs! Arms! Head! Weapons! Complete six points!" The six parts wrapped around the areas, any area not covered was black, and the helmet's visor was purposefully colored black.

"Blade red!" She called out, pulling her sword and charging, slashing at several humanoid beast things. "Can't you Kydams ever have a fair fight without your Tigrans doing most of the work?" As she spoke, a blue glow surrounded the Kydam and it and the Tigrans disappeared. "Odd…"

Meanwhile, on a mysterious island off the coast. "Finally, after re-gathering power, we are back!" The guy tapping stuff into a computer console, who looked half man half fish said. "Yeah, but the boss isn't awake yet." The only female said, as she looked to be half tiger. She knocked several Tigrans to one side.

The female from earlier rides up to a back door of a futuristic looking building, and stops her motorcycle in an alcove off to one side. She stepped inside, and nodded to the Bladeranger officers standing to either side of the doors, as she walks deeper into the base, into a room and snaps to attention in front of a half bear half human guy with Admiral Pips on his collar.

"Admiral, what brings you to Bladeranger's fifth battalion base?" Akari asked, her tone displaying complete surprise. "Well, it's about your work as a Bladeranger." The answer was not expected, and Akari tried to keep the worry from being evident. "Did I do something wrong, sir?"

"No, no, no. I mean, Grievance is back, and with his Kydams returning to full power you alone can't defeat them. Go and find the Bladerangers for your team, they will be civilians, but, like you, they will have special traits." The Admiral said before he left.

An hour later, Akari was walking through the city, her bladeranger uniform jacket long since left at her office, and the only sign of rank on her was the Captain's pips on her belt buckle. She watched a few guys at the skate park do some tricks, but nothing clued her into any of them having any special abilities, until she turned to leave.

What caught her eye was the 20 year old skateboarder who was riding his board without having to push. _Bingo!_ Akari thought, approaching the guy. "Takahara Akari, Bladeranger Captain and Blade red, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'm busy lady, go away!" The guys said, before speeding off on his board. "So you want to play it that way?" Akari said to herself, as her eyes flashed and she teleported in front of the guy. "You have to listen to me!"

"No I don't lady!" He grabbed his skateboard and ran off in a flurry of blue sparks as Akari groaned and teleported around the city looking for him. _Great…My first teammate and I scare him off_. She thought before she heard her Bladegear go off. "Yeah?!" She said, putting her right wrist up to the left side of her mouth not only to hear but to also be able to speak into it. "We got a Kydam just north of the skate park, getting a weird energy signature too, should I send out the third platoon to check it out?" The voice on the other end was Mico, Akari's assistant, and the Lieutenant Commander under her. "That's alright, commander, I'll check it out myself."

Akari teleported to the scene and was shocked to find the energy signature was the guy from earlier. "Yo! Kydam!" She shouted, pulling her blade out. "Blade on!" She inserted it into her Bladegear. "Bladeranger! Hyperdrive!" She decided to forego the sequence and henshined instantly, charging forward and getting the Kydam to let the guy go. "Here!" She slapped the Bladegear on the guy's wrist and handed him his blade. "Run! I've got this!" She charged forward, flipping the blades on her arms around and slashing the Kydam.

"Wielding the blade of justice! Blade red!" She shouted, charging up an attack. "Justice Strike!" She slammed her blades down on the Kydam as it exploded, and the guy ran up. "That was cool!" Akari pushed him to one side and rolled after him as the Kydam grew. "You have a lot to learn. Mico! BladeStriker!" She said into her Bladegear as her racecar styled mech came racing up. She jumped and flipped into the cockpit like she'd grown up doing it.

"Blade Lock!" She shouted, sticking her blade in the ignition, turning it as it transformed into a super high-tech racecar with blades on the side. She drove it around the Kydam about 6 times before setting it into a spin and slashing him. Bringing her mech straight, she turned her blade and the blades on the side transferred to the top, as she sped forward, and destroyed the Kydam again. "Bladeranger, Mission success!"

She landed on the ground, and then turned towards the guy. "Hey, what's your name anyway?" She demorphed and approached him, nodding as he spoke. "Hijo, Gensai Hijo." She smiled, holding her hand out. "Captain Takahara Akari, Bladeranger Earth base commander and Blade red."

An hour later, Hijo stood looking in a mirror at himself in the Blade blue uniform with a frown. "Do I have to wear this?" He asked, as Akari nodded, and handed him a single silver crescent. "Normally my people start out at the bottom, but I can't have anyone in the Blade project bunker who's below lieutenant, so consider this a favor." She said, waving him long behind her. "I'll show you around." The last scene is of her introducing him to Mico before the screen fades to black.


	2. Mission 2: Failure! Bladeranger robo!

Akari entered the Blade project bunker, it was late, she'd been out all day looking for the next member of her team, with no success. "Mico, any new energy signatures, similar to Hijo's?" She knew Mico would be able to find it, if it existed. "I would have told you if there was, Akari, and if you keep bugging me, we aren't going to get anywhere." Right as Mico finished speaking, alarms blared, and Hijo ran into the bunker, as Mico typed in a few commands into a computer console.

"Point 21865-998." He said into a headset as Akari and Hijo went to the location. As they arrive, what is seen next shocks everyone, two females and another guy are fighting the Tigrans, shouting and getting thrown around, Akari pulled her blade, holding it out. "Ready?!" "Ready!"

"Blade on! Bladeranger Hyperdrive!" "Wielding the Blade of Justice! Blade Red!" "Wielding the Blade of Truth! Blade Blue!" As the two Bladerangers charged forward, one of the females fighting flipped into the air and began levitating, a shower of orange sparks falling.

"Yes! Here!" Akari threw the orange Blade Gear upwards, and flipped over the Kydam, shooting it several times. "Blade weapon! Blade slasher!" A red sword, styled like her blade, but with an actual cutting edge on it, appeared in Akari's right hand, as she charged straight for the Kydam. "Go for a shot behind him!" The other female said, a pink glow around her eyes. Akari nodded, and flipped over The Kydam, throwing the pink Blade gear in the process.

_That can only mean…_ "Hiya!" Akari shouted as she came down and sent an upwards stroke of her sword at the Kydam's back, causing the Green Blade gear to go flying into the air. "No!" She made a wild attempt to teleport to it, but only managed to knock it towards the guy fighting Tigrans, and he catches it. A split screen is shown of the three putting on the blade gears and the blades appearing in their hands, as orange lands on the ground and pink and green strike poses. The three come together with green leading their transformation.

"Blade on! Bladeranger! Hyperdrive!" The split screen is back as the transformation sequence for green, pink, and orange is shown, identical to that of Red and Blue except for the colors. "Wielding the Blade of Peace! Blade green!" "Wielding the Blade of Faith! Blade pink!" "Wielding the Blade of Hope! Blade Orange!" The three struck poses, and charged forward with Hijo, the four summoning their weapons. "Blade weapon! Blade shot!" Hijo's featured a giant version of his blade with an opening at the end mounted on a gun grip with no trigger guard. "Blade axe!" Green's featured his blade for the handle, with an axe blade coming out of one side. "Blade staff!" Pink's featured her blade in the center with two pieces extending out to make it more like a staff. "Blade bow!" Orange's looked like a normal bow, except instead of a string, it had a fixed firing system which looked like her blade with the top end open, and a device on the back to pull and fire.

"Akari, sending a new blade your way, you know what to do!" Mico said into her helmet as she nods and teleports to the other Bladerangers, taking her weapon with her left hand. "Blade weapons! Combine! Blade crossbow cannon!" Hijo's Blade shot is placed on the bottom, with orange's bow on top, pink pushes the bottom section of her staff upwards and slides it in next to the barrel of Hijo's weapon, where it locked in. Green did the same with locking his axe in, and Akari took over locking her sword into place at the top.

The back of blade shot flipped down, revealing a slot for a blade to be inserted. "Blade on!" Akari said, activating the new blade and putting it in, turning it and the others struck poses as she shouted "fire!" A noise akin to that of a bow string snapping forward is heard, followed by a blast emerging from the blade shot. Akari turns around and swings the combined weapons upwards and striking a pose as the Kydam explodes.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" The other four cheered as Akari shook her head. "Mico, if you would." She watched the mechs speed up to the site, and snapped to alert the others. "If you four are done, please help me out here!" She leaped into her Blade Striker, as the other four leapt into their mechs. "Blade striker!" "Blade flyer!" "Blade jet!" "Blade hauler!" "Blade dasher!" The five put their blades in, revving the engines and transforming them from giant vehicles to high tech fighting machines.

"Complete Blade Gattai!" Akari shouted, and Mico's face appeared in the bottom left corner of everyone's view screens. "Akari, you're not ready, the engines of your mechs won't be able to sustain it!" "Be quiet, I've been raised for this, I know what I'm doing, guys, combine!"

The front wheels of Blade striker extend out, and flip to face forwards, as the back tires rotated to the bottom and pointed behind. The front of the Blade flyer hovercraft came off, as the hover pads rotated to either side, and the back opened up as it slid into place with the left tire, and a hand extended from the back. The trailer of Blade hauler folded up on top of the back area of the cab, and continued moving forward. The wings of Blade jet folded up in a gull wing way and the front opened up, and hand sliding out, and it slid into place with the back of the jet to the right tire, forcing the Blade striker up to lock the Blade Hauler into place. Blade dasher's front split in two as it folded up, the two halves extending outwards and connecting together as it connected to the remaining place. The front of Blade flyer is shown turning around and locking onto the top, and the part facing forwards slides down to reveal the helmet, as the blades from blade striker unite into one giant sword.

"Complete Bladeranger Robo!" They shouted together, and the control panels started sparking. "Power levels 75%, let's do this quickly!" Akari said, as the robo moves forward. The Kydam rushes forward, tackling bladeranger robo to the ground, before it's thrown to one side by the sword. "Power levels 60%." Was the only thing said as they charged forwards again, sparks starting to come off Blade jet and Blade flyer. "Akari, I'm ending the combina-" Mico started but he was cut off by Akari. "No! We are the last line of defense for Earth, we have to take risks, we have to fight for our lives, even if it means giving our lives to do it!" Akari said, rising from her seat slightly, forming a fist. "Yeah, sorry Mico-chan, but we have a job to do here!" Orange said, pushing the button to remove the mini image.

"Come on guys, let's do it!" Akari said, as the robo moved forward, slashing the Kydam several times. "Power levels 40%, we can't keep this up much longer!" Nonetheless the robo kept moving forwards and fighting, a few moments later, red lights start blaring in the cockpit, and Akari brings up the power level display, which read 10%. "Power levels critical! Now we finish this!" The five revved their blades, and inner helmet shots of each ranger is shown.

Akari is smirking, Hijo has one eyebrow raised, Green has a skeptical look, Pink rolls her eyes, and Orange has a smile. "Grand finish! Blade dash!" They shout in unison, as the robo shoots forwards, slashing. It turns around as the Kydam explodes, and suspense is held for a moment, before the rangers' cockpit control panels start sparking violently, and Mico appears on the view screen again. "Teleporting you guys out of there!" He says, as the five disappear from the cockpit, and reappear, unmorphed, in the bunker.

"The Blade vehicles are trashed, mean you can't use them nor the Bladeranger robo until I fix them." Mico said, as he came out of the mecha bay. "As for you!" He said, pointing at Akari, "I thought I told you to _wait_ on doing that till I could run simulations!" "You did, but we can't wait around here, Mico, this is life or death!" Akari said, as Mico shakes his head. "Whatever, Next time there's an attack, after you defeat it, I'll use this to take care of it." Mico said, bringing up schematics for a for legged spider crawler mech. "Blade command spider, I can control it with this." Mico pressed a button on the top of his belt buckle and it flipped to reveal a belt mounted blade gear. "You all can help me pilot it and give it more power, but _I_ will be in control, so you don't trash it as well.


	3. Mission 3: Revilations! BladeCommand!

Realizations! Bladecommand!

"I can either call you four by color, or I can call you by name, you guys _do_ have names right?" Akari asked, meeting with the rest of the Bladerangers in the bunker. "Commander Ikoma Daishiro, Bladegreen." "Lieutenant Commander Ayuki Tenna, Bladepink." "And I'm Lieutenant Kikui Azami, Bladeorange."

"Hold up, I was told the rest of my team were civilians, not ranking Bladeranger operatives." Akari said, apprehensively. "We all quit Bladeranger to go our own way, but we three where selected, like you, at birth to be Bladerangers." Azami said, walking over to one of the computers. "I was a tactical specialist, maybe I can help blue boy over there." She nods at Hijo, to which Akari nods. "That would be appreciated, and I guess I can give you your old ranks back, until I find out otherwise."

A few hours later, the five are in the woods, Hijo and Azami are off the one side talking, and are only seen in the background of a three way spar between Akari, Daishiro, and Tenna. Akari parries a slash from Daishiro, forcing him back and twirling her sword around to block a strike for Tenna. "I've been doing this for years, you two are nothing to me!" The three back up to a triangle formation when their Bladegears go off. "Go for Akari." "Point 332-124, I'm detecting heavy Kydam activity, I'll meet you there." Mico said, before disconnecting. "Let's go guys!"

The five ran up to a school building, where three Kydams, one a green and red monster, which looked like a cross between a lion and a lawn mower. Another was blue and gold, and had blaster cannons sticking out of its forearms, its motif seemed to be a mix of a bird and a tank. The last one was a silver and gold monster, with a Shark and blender motif, complete with a blender in its chest. "Hold it right there! Akari shouted as the five were shown lined up, left to right, as Tenna, Daishiro, Akari, Hijo, and Azami.

"Blade on! Bladeranger! Hyperdrive!" They chorused, transforming, and as they charged, they stopped as blaster shots hit the Kydams, and looking up on a roof nearby, they saw Mico standing there, holding a Cyan-colored blaster, and he jumped down to the ground in front of the Bladerangers expertly, pulling out a blade similar to theirs. Unlike them, though, his belt buckle transformed into a Bladegear, and he inserted the blade, turning it as he shouted. "Blade on! Bladecommand! Override!" A new sequence is shown as he transforms. "Support from behind! Bladecommand!"

"Whoa, Mico, how long have you been able to do that?!" Akari asked, as he chuckles. "That's a question for later, let's go!" The six charged forward, Mico blasting left and right, taking down Tigrans easily, before he pushed a button and turned his blaster into a sword. He charged forward and took on the Blue Kydam alone, while Akari and Hijo took on the red and silver ones respectively, soon Daishiro ran up to help Mico, while Tenna helped Akari, and Azami helped Hijo. Suddenly the Red and Silver ones blew up, and their energy transferred to the blue one, who blasted the six back, and they crashed into cars and buildings, everyone by Mico demorphing back to civilian form.

Mico used his sword to help him stand up as he spoke. "I can't fail, not now, not ever, I might not be a primary Bladeranger, but I was given this power so I can be sure they don't fail, and I'll do that!" He charged forward, charging his sword, and delivered a diagonal leftwards stroke, as he ran by, and he turned around after getting behind the Kydam, and he returned his sword to its gun mode, as the Kydam teleported out. "He'll be back, I'll track him." Mico said, as he walked over to Akari, helping her up.

"We're fine, thank you for asking." Akari said, sarcastically. "You don't look fine, you look hurt." Mico observed, pointing to several injuries the five had. After a moment, he turned around, looking around, "Mico, I thought you weren't good in the field, why do you have that power, more importantly where did you get it?!" Akari asked, as Mico turned back to her. "Those are questions I can't answer out here, we need to head back to the bunker, I'll explain there."

An hour later, the six were sitting around the bunker, with Daishiro closest to the stove, as he was making food for everyone, and Mico was talking. "About a year ago, the Major-in-charge of the Saturn base came by and gave it to me, for emergency situations like this. I was keeping it secret because I was told it's for emergencies only, and with the Blade mechs out of commission, this is something I consider an emergency." He said, as Daishiro heard the cooking alarm go off, and he got up, getting the food together for everyone.

"Itada-" Before they could even finish the word, the alarms went off, and all six stood up, before Mico brings it up on the main computer. "Their back at that school, let's go!" The other five nod, and the six all take off. When they arrive, they see one of the Kydams has come back is already giant, but the blue one is still normal sized. "Blade on!" all six said "Bladeranger! Hyperdrive!" The main five said, "Bladecommand! Override!" Mico said, as a six way split screen is shown as the six transform, and Mico pushes a button on his belt as the schematics from the previous episode are shown and the words 'BladeCrawler online' are shown as the BladeCrawler materializes and grows outside of the bunker, and heads towards the battle.

"You guys take care of this, I've got the giant one!" Mico said before leaping up and back to jump into the four legged spider crawler. The battle on the ground is shown as the five combine their weapons into the Blade Crossbow Cannon, Akari placing the Blade in and revving, it, before firing, but the blast doesn't destroy the Kydam. "What?!"

Before they could do anything, the blue Kydam exploded, and its power was sent to the giant one, and the five Bladerangers leapt into the BladeCrawler.

"Good, you guys are here, get to the control panels, we need to form the Command Crawler robo!"

To be continued…


End file.
